


Inverse

by Justawriter68



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Guns, Kyungsoo's Birthday Week 2021, Movie: Tenet (2020), Other, Time - Freeform, Violence, inverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68
Summary: Kyungsoo is fighting to prevent World War Three.His enemy is the future.He realizes this time around that he can’t do it alone.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O Centric
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Challenge #13 — Like a Movie





	Inverse

**Author's Note:**

> This was challenging, I'm not going to lie! But I hope you like this work inspired by Christopher Nolan's movie Tenet! 
> 
> Enjoy~ 
> 
> And thank you mods for a great round!

A woman with the brown hair and tan suit backing out of the door of the lab, cup of coffee in hand, a look of utter shock and dismay on her face, just as Kyungsoo comes out from behind the cabinet into the rest of the the room; a startling white with the only defining features in the room being silver metallic handles or glass beakers on the tables. 

Kyungsoo exits the room, making sure his oxygen mask is in place before pulling on one of the lab coats hanging by the door as he makes his way through the facility, moving through the hallways avoiding the panicking people rushing by, just missing the guards as they backed around the corner until they were no longer out of sight. 

Keeping an eye out for  _ himself  _ even as he worked this way through the building. 

Kyungsoo keeps his eyes open, oxygen mask pumping more air in to his lungs, soon he spots the glass on the floor next to him as he approached the hallway that would lead him to the hallway where the cages were being kept, but then the glass flies up from the ground fixing the shattered glass pane next to him, as he turns in time to meet the blows of one of the soldiers who had shot at him. In his ears the reversed callings of more of his comrades over the radio clipped to his shoulder. 

Their brawl has him grimacing a bit as he's slammed into the wall behind him, but he ignores the pain in his shoulder in turn for putting the other man into an arm bar getting him tight in his gasp as he feels the satisfying pop and crack beneath his finger tips, the man on the floor was screaming, that much was easy to tell. 

Kyungsoo pushes himself off of the floor, kicking away the one arm that was trying to reach for him as he pins it down with his black combat boot, stripping him of his gun and making quick work of putting him out of his misery before taking the lone mask that rested in one of the man's many pockets on his uniform, placing it snugly over his own oxygen mask as he continues to move forward, through the looming chaos, the hallway leading to yet another set of doors. 

Kyungsoo moving through the door with a simple pull of the door, The crushed device coming back to full use as he pulls the way open entering a hallway with flashing lights, broken glass and other things scattered throughout the hallways. He almost misses one of the armed guards coming to sock him in the face with little preamble. 

_ They’re Inverted… _ Kyungsoo realizes, just like him. 

They’d anticipated him coming back. 

His mind briefly recalls the other reports of another intruder when he had been there last, the inverted soldiers.

It’d been _ him _ . 

Kyungsoo disarms him again twisting him again as he feels the bullets from the man in his grasp leave his body as Kyungsoo once again shoots out to the soldiers in front of him, seeing them crumple like paper dolls splattering blood, some of the hits missing as they struck against the walls and ricocheted. 

Kyungsoo tosses aside the body of the guard continuing to shoot and fight his way through the hall until he had a clear path once again to get to where he needed to be, only taking the time to reload his gun putting the clip inside. 

The flashing lights were almost beginning to die down and he knew that his time was going to be running out if he didn't get out soon, sneaking along the hallways he's expectant that he shouldn't meet anymore hostiles, although looking through one of the windows, he could see one of the turnstiles used here, his stomach curled at the thought of what they were going to do with those men. 

Eventually he arrives at the door he'd been looking for, mostly undisturbed for the most part. 

He wouldn't be making this mistake this time around. 

He once again crushes the lock on the door with his hand, immediately greeted by once again someone trying to take him down, Kyungsoo responds instantly twisting the arm of the man behind his back, sharp eyes looking furiously at him from beneath black fringe, the words coming from his mouth a jumble of reverse.

Eight pairs of eyes furiously glaring at him. 

But the message was clear to Kyungsoo.

_ What the hell are you doing here?  _

_ What do you want?  _

Kyungsoo allows himself a tiny smile behind the mask, and that's before he notices one of the bullet holes in one of the pillows in the room, a moment a bullet returning to the gun as Kyungsoo whips around, pushing Minseok out of the room as Kyungsoo returns a shot in kind back to the other man without hesitance, the suited body crumpling to the floor without little pomp and circumstance. 

Kyungsoo whips around at the group of men, pointing the gun at them and gesturing for them to move out of the door, after a moment the group uneasily does following behind like ducks in a row as they make their way through the front of the building, Kyungsoo corralling them into the back of the van despite their still hesitant looks.

In the distance he can see himself from the past beginning to reverse to the vehicle he’d come from, yet to cause the chaos that would soon unfold, the line of white he had seen going into a van making perfect sense now. 

The door clicks together with a satisfying shut. 

_ What's happened, happened.  _

The words echoing in his head have him driving off with a satisfied smirk, at least for the moment the saying had worked in his favor. 


End file.
